If Only You Knew
by Red Giraffes
Summary: Draco was torn between many a places. Can Harry be the savior he desperately needs?  HP/DM. Warning-Self-Harm inside.
1. Hatred

When did I become such a failure? A waste of space? When did I become… gay? Homophobia exists, believe me. I try so hard to repress, joining in with the taunts of other gays with my fellow Slytherins. Resulting to downright purely demented hate crimes just to prove I was not gay. I already know how cruel and hateful the wizarding world can be. I've experienced my fair share of…

"Draco!" I hear a voice call out. In my current state of mind, I could care less on trying to distinguish whose voice it is. Not like they matter anyway.

"What?" I replied tartly. Whatever they want, it cannot be good. Think of an excuse, think of an excuse…

"It's dinner time. You gonna come downstairs with us?" I finally matched the face up with the owner, Blaise. He's okay. I mean personality wise, of course. One of the more tolerable people in the world, compared to the rest of filthy imbeciles.

"No, I seem to still have my… potions paper to write. Go on without me." I lied. Seriously, I finished that paper a week ago. He looked at me suspiciously, but courteously bowed out and went on to meal time. As soon as I was sure I had to dormitory to myself, I stood up and stretched. How pathetic, resulting to having to hide in my bed in order to escape the idiocy of others. Scratching my face, I realized I am getting a little scruffy. Huh, when was the last time I shaved? His is unacceptable, what would my father say? Groggily, I head off to the bathroom. The walked seemed so far… In reality it is not. Maybe I need more sleep? Like I could ever do that, I'm worried about my future so much. I was so deep into thoughts about being deep into thoughts; I walked straight into the door.

"Draco! Where is your mind at? Get a grip! You should be shamed!" I scolded myself. Bad habit? Partially. I try not to do it in front of others. Apparently, it is frowned upon in most functioning societies. I'm just glad nobody saw me walk right into a door. That would knock my status down majorly. And then, once again, father would be upset.

I do realize that there are spells so you do not need to manually shave your face, but I am sure there are spells to get dressed in the morning also. Something just has to be done without magic. Otherwise, you wonder what sort of useless slob you would be without magic. A thought that has plagued me often recently…

Where is that stupid razor at? This is what I hate about sharing dorms with others. Hey take your items, use them without asking and just flat out misplace them to be never found again. Maybe they do it on purpose, maybe they know… no, they couldn't. I'm just being paranoid. But still… if they knew, I would have nobody. No friends, just enemies, all in line to see who can harm me bodily first.

Aha! Found the shaving supplies. After heavily applying shaving cream to my face, I haphazardly shave my face. Stupid people, why can't they be accepting? Why am I such a freak? Why does the world hate me?

I glance up at the mirror, full of self-loathing. Great, now I'm bleeding… a lot. It appears that I have made several cuts on my face. That I can fix with magic. Transfixed, I stared at myself in the mirror. What do people see in me to find me attractive? All I see are cruel facial features, full of disgust, with eyes cold enough to harden lava. Unable to bare the look of my hideous face, I gripped the side of the sink and stared into the porcelain, watching the blood drip into the sink and swirl into the drain. There is something so… beautiful and majestic about it. More beauty and grace than I'll ever have. Maybe if I cut a little deeper… No, not now. Not today. I need to go down to the Great Hall. Disgusted, I washed the shaving cream off my face and healed the tiny cuts. I walked out of the dungeons alone, not caring about my appearance. In all honesty, who would care or notice? I could die right now, and nobody's life would be majorly affected. Well, not negatively at least. I'm sure Potter and his band of misfits would love to see me gone. I really don't blame them if they do.

"Hey Draco, nice of you to show up finally! We were getting worried." Pansy shrieked. At least, it sounded like a shriek to me. There is something overly sweet and… cooing in her voice. If only she knew how much she disgusted me. I sat and moved my food around the plate with my fork. Not like they would care I do not eat.

" Yes, well, I had to… take care of some mudblood freaks." I said coolly. Freaks referring to homosexuals of course. I am part of this... secret clan, so to speak. Against the homosexuals of our school. Basically, I'm a hypocrite punishing those for my own issues. I'm sure they deserved it sometime in their life.

"Ooo, Dracky, do tell! I need details!" She cooed with a sinister grin. Hate. That. Nickname. If I were suppose to go by that name, then that would be the name on my birth certificate. Anyways, the surrounding group leaned in closer. Apparently, they all wanted details. Shoot.

"Let's just say… It will be a bloody experience he will always remember" I said slyly. They all applauded, I was even offered some high fives. Little do they realize, I was talking about my own experience. Yes… I will always remember how swift and gracefully my own blood went down the drain… How I felt complete watching it swirl away, knowing it never to return. I will keep a mental note to try that again someday. Or maybe today. I'll settle for eventually.

**( AN: So, I've missed writing. Seriously. I have to many ideas, and not enough time to write them all down. Here's an attempt at a true anguishing story that ends with hope :D. If you have any questions or concerns or advice, even if it's just telling how out of character my characters are, feel free to notify me. I appreciate it. Enjoy!)**


	2. Pain

If there is one thing grand about being a prefect, it is the bathroom privileges. Those common communal bathrooms are filthy, disgustingly so. Those filthy mud bloods bring their filthy little parasites with them, and spread them all over the shower floor. At least, now that I am a prefect, I get almost private time to take m shower, and I do not have to worry overly about muggle disease.

The bathroom is grand, and beautiful. Maybe not as much as my own at home, but it's amazing. It always seems to have everything you need for a shower or bath. Imagine the best shower ever, and that is what you will get every time in the Prefect bathroom. It also works out well with the lack of people so no one can see the marks my father left…

After saying the password to gain access, I realized it was locked. Somebody probably forgot to unlock it again.

_"Alohomora_" I whisper, and quietly enter the door. I had every intention on asking if anyone was in the room, but I was distracted. Right I front of me, sitting on the edge of the tub, legs dangling into the water, was Potter. This was unlike I have ever seen him. Glistening, his back covered in lashes. He was so… human. So reachable. Who knew Potter had scars that he did not show off for fame? Not only was his attractive body just sitting there for me to oogle, but he was also singing.

_Hey Jude don't make it bad _

_ take a sad song and make it better_

_ Remember to let her under your skin _

_ and then you'll begin to make it better_

I may be a wizard, but even I know what a Beatles song sounds like. His voice, so full of emotions, so … majestic. The song suits him well. Who knew? Potter, The-Boy-Who-Sings. Suddenly, he stops singing, sighs, and pushes himself into the water. I must have made some sort of noise, because he turned around, startled. I bolted out of there fast. Ran, ran, ran, just in case he decided to follow me naked I suppose. I did not even give him a chance to ask who is there. I stopped at the tower, to catch my breath.

"Why? Why me?" I asked the world, the sky, the trees, the air. Waiting for an answer, yet never expecting to hear one; I waited in vain. Why, oh why, could I not have been a bird? A frog? A unicorn? I don't really care what species, as long as it's not the species that likes their enemy of the same gender. No, I don't like him. I hate him. I just find him to be extremely handsome and gorgeous is all. Just because you look doesn't mean you want to touch. Does it? I start pacing. It is a good thing the general population is too lazy to climb all the way up here; it is beautiful and I have it all to myself. To ponder and sort my thoughts in peace.

What if father found out about my not-crush? He already knows of my gender affinity-sort of-but I do not think I would like to tell the tale of my attractedness to Harry Potter. Oh, if he knew the extent. He would be ashamed, no; he is ashamed of his flowery son.

What is gay? There is no spell to stop it. What causes it? It is a psychological condition? Yet, if it was, there is no potion as a cure for it either. Is it natural, can it happen naturally? Maybe it is what happens when babies are dropped on their heads to many times as a child. Maybe it happens out of all the pressure on marriage to continue the blood line. Or maybe I'm a freak. A disgusting, unworthy of love, freak. That's probably it. Not like any has ever loved me. Sure, they treasure me, used me as an accessory but love? A word a Malfoy better not speak of. 'Love is a word for the peasants to make themselves feel better about their lack of important. The Malfoys are important, so we do not love.' That is what my father used to tell me. The Malfoys are above all. Why continue living? It is not that I want to die, I just don't see the point in living.

I ran back down to my room. By this time, everyone is asleep. Good, great. They can only get in the way. I steal away into the dormitory bathroom stall, wand in hand. I can do this, I can do this. Sitting in the corner of the stall, I hold my wand out ready.

"Mr. Wand, I am good to you every day. I use you, clean you, and polish you. Now, time for you to return the favor." I said, crazed. I whisper sweet nothing to my wand.

_"Cortarno,_" I whisper softly to my wand. Then, with a flicking motion, I hit my wrist with the invisible knife, smiling. I watched the blood bubble out of the wound, almost from a different place. So pretty, so relaxing. Calming. I can't even feel the physical pain too much, I just know I feel happier. Watching my blood drip to floor. _Drip. Drip. Drip._ The world is a better place. One I am much more willing to live in now.

Bu now what? I could try to heal it, but I don't really care to. Who cares if it scars? Not like I don't have plenty of those already.

"_Ferula_" I whisper, and my wrist is now bandaged. The blood seeps through it quickly. If anyone asks, I guess I could claim I got into a duel. Though, I doubt anyone would notice. Nobody ever does. Not caring to change the now bloody bandage, I slip into the dorm room and climbed into my bed; quickly drifting off to sleep for the first time in ages.

**( AN: First off all, I do not own Harry Potter or the Beatles. Even though no one reads this yet, I'm still trying. Maybe the wording is weird? Or maybe the way I write first person? I don't know, enjoy it anyways :D I'll try to post the next chapter by Sunday)**


	3. Bad Day

**Harry's POV**

Days like these make the world go round. First, Snape hates my guts. Well, not a shocker there, but still. We were making some anti gravity potion. I did everything the instructions said to, but ended up with lavender instead of lilac. Like there is a difference! He came over and was like "Harry you stupid moronic fool, this is lavender, not lilac! You have detention you worthless waste of air!" Okay, maybe he didn't say that, but it was close. So I have cauldron cleaning duty for the next week. Starting tomorrow.

"Harry, you okay?" Ron asked, lightly placing his hand on my shoulder. Huh, must have blanked out. Ron is a good friend, maybe a little oblivious at times, but he's pretty reliable. Oops, spacing out again.

"Yeah, fine. Just that stupid git Snape. Lilac is the same color as lavender! I don't see this 'huge difference' he freaked out over!"

"I agree, mate. They are both purple, right?" Ron stated. There was silence for a few moments, everybody continued eating. Hermione had that look on her face like she wanted to say something. Her fork bobbed up almost to her mouth, and then it would droop, and go up again.

"Actually, Lilac is more pink than Lavender is. Although they are both shades of purple." Hermione chimed in. Times like these, I really can't stand her. I mean, does she have to be a know it all? Always be so… correcting.

"Well, nobody asked you." I replied tartly. She huffed, pursed her lips. Oops, sometimes the filter goes off. Then I say things that I know will get me in trouble. Then I do get in trouble. And I needed to copy her charms essay later. Guess I'll be in the library instead.

"Well, fine then." She left in a huff. Probably to the common rooms.

"Sorry Harry, but uh, I gotta go. Why don't you go use the prefect bathroom tonight, go blow of some steam? The password is _winter green._" The last part Ron whispered, so no one else could here. I sighed as he ran off to catch up with Hermione. I guess I did inflict that on myself. Now I'm pretty much alone, all that was left at the Gryffindor table were the First Years. I could be talking at a wall for the conversation I have at them. I approach them, they gape and stare at my forehead obviously, and I leave. Yep. I could have a better conversation with a wall. I watched all the students leave, until it was just me and a couple of stragglers left in the room.

"Well, Harry. Time to go." I told myself. Maybe Hermione is over her anger? I could really use her essay right now… The corridors were empty. The pictures eerily stared at me when I walked by. Creepy.

The common rooms were packed, but Hermione and Ron were nowhere to be seen. Right, they had prefect duty. Ehh, should I wait till they get back, or just go try to write this essay myself? I think I'll go take that bath. I pushed my way through the crowd, uncaring if I was rude. _Ohh Harry Potter shoved me! _Great. Now I'm mocking people in my mind. So special.

"Hey Harry, what are you searching for?" Neville asked from his bed. He was writing his charm essay, I knew it. Just so the world could mock me.

"Just searching for something. Nothing big." I said, rustling through my school chest. Actually, I as searching for… Aha! Found it, my invisibility cloak. I stuffed it I my school bag.

"I'm uh, going to the library. See you later, Neville."

"Yeah, see you later." I feel bad for lying to him, but Ron could get in serious trouble if I told him about the prefects bathroom. As soon as I was sure he was out of his sight, I slipped on my invisibility cloak. Don't get me wrong, I accepted the fact that people need an icon to stare at, and I accept that I am that icon. That doesn't mean I don't appreciate the… invisibility the invisibility cloak provides.

My favorite thing about the prefects' bathrooms? The privacy. If I was to tell a secret that nobody knows, I'm one of those people that sing in the shower. I like music. I mean, it has helped me survive my times with eh Dursley Maybe they can take away food, water, outside privileges, but they can't take away music. I actually taught myself to play the guitar. Dudley was going through one of his phases; he wanted a guitar to be a rock star. Well, immediately e broke a string. And found the guitar to be stupid, and put it in what is my room now, his storage room. I used to sneak in thee when they were gone, and play. I scavenged a string from a guitar I found in a dumpster a few houses down and fixed it. They still don't know I can play the guitar, and have been for nine years.

I whispered the password to get in, luckily no one was there. Quickly, I turned the knobs on, filling up the swimming pool sized bath in seconds with great smelling soaps and water. I took my robes off and jumped in, immediately relaxing. Literally, it's the size of a swimming pool; without the chlorine. I just hope Moaning Myrtle doesn't show up. After soaking for a few, I sit on the side of the tub. I need to think, and if I'm trying to stay afloat I can't think very well.

How to apologize the Hermione? I could… sing a song? Nah, too cheesy. I could… write a poem? Too dramatic. I'll just tell her she was right. That'll make her unmad at me. I started to sing a song softly out loud, realizing halfway through it was Hey Jude by the Beatles. Huh. It is one of my favorites. If only I could be so…open with my thoughts and feelings. Instead, I know I have to be strong for everyone else. They depend on me. If I crumble, so does the world. I sighed, and lowered myself back into the water/ Thanks to magic, it was still warm.

Suddenly, I hear a weird noise behind me. I turn just in time to see a figure fleeing, a glimpse of their black robe behind them as they speed away. I shiver. That's creepy. Truly creepy. How long had they been standing there? I speedily cleaned myself and rushed out of the bathroom to the common room. Yes! They are back from prefect duty!

"Hey Hermione. I was thinking about it, and truly I see what you are saying. You're right, I was wrong. I was just in a foul mood, I didn't mean it." I said sincerely, giving her the puppy dog eyes. He laughed and gave me a half smile

"It's okay Harry. I forgive you."

"So… can I copy your charm essay?" She laughed, and rejected at first, appalled at the idea but warmed up to it later. Even as I sat up, finishing the Charm essay while everyone else was asleep, my mind goes to the speeding figure in the bathroom. Just, who was he?

**(AN: I am trying to make a distinguishable between thought patterns between these two, almost opposite people. Not the easiest process. Just for future reference, if I get my facts wrong or just generally screw up anywhere, feel free to tell me. You can even message me, in case you are review-shy. I promise not to bite anyone's head off. I felt like this chapter needed to be explained in Harry's POV, in order to explain some oddities. I hope you enjoyed it :D)**


	4. A New Start

**Third Person POV**

Weeks have passed since Draco firsts started cutting his arm, and he has never been happier. Everyone was worried about the sudden attitude change, but welcomed it over the sullen Draco they had previously. Bullying in the school had gone up, as have hate crimes in general. At this moment, Draco had Potions.

Potions is a class Draco hardly ever pays attention too, seeing how he naturally had an affinity towards it. Instead, he liked to sit there and ponder ways to make Potters life miserable. Draco chuckled to himself, not that it was necessary in Potions class.

It was obvious that Potter possessed no skill in Potion, and this is hampered even more for the professors' hatred towards him. Though, unfortunately for Draco, Professor Snape was growing extremely tired by Harry's lack of talent in potions. Today, Harry dropped a cauldron of potion, supposedly a stomachache curing medicine, on poor Henry Griffins' foot. This potion, manage to burn through the shoe and part of his foot before Madame Promfrey could stop it and rush him to the hospital wing. The Slytherins all snickered, while Harry stood there mortified. Snapes' face started to turn bright red, as he was getting ready to explode.

"Mr. Potter," Professor Snap sad calmly. "Before you manage to bodily harm anyone else in this room, I assign your new partner to be Mr. Malfoy. Since you pathetically fail at potions, and Mr. Malfoy exceeds exceptionally, I expect you to listen attentively to him. No excuses. Also, 25 points from Gryffindor for Mr. Potter's inability to follow instructions. Mr. Potter, See me after class for the rest of your punishment." With that, Professor Snape left to go to the front of the room to intimidate students into working again. Both Harry and Draco stood there, flabbergasted.

Draco was confused. Why did he have to be punished for Potter's mistake? Working with Potter was worse than working with a house elf, and for Draco Malfoy, that was saying something. He observed Potter gather his items defeatedly, and watched as his pathetic friends sent him looks of sympathy. Draco looked towards his own friends, finding only mockery and smugness instead of sympathy. This cause him to sigh, maybe Potters' friends were not so pathetic after all?

He watched potter make the long trek across the room, heavy books in tow. Draco looked at his own table, and decided against moving his stuff out of the way. The Golden Boy can take care of himself, after all. Draco knew he was going to miss working by himself, but he must listen to his Godfather. Draco chuckled to himself; I'll even try to be civilized. That ought to worry Potter.

"Do you mind?" Harry asked, avoiding Draco's' eyes.

"Why, yes, actually. I do." Draco relied snuggly. Harry glared at him, before sighing deeply himself.

"Look, I want to partners with you as much as you want to be partners with me, but I want to avoid fighting. Please?" Harry pleaded.

"Hmm, only if you say 'Pretty please, Draco'."

"Fine…. Pretty please… Draco?" Potter said, grinding his teeth together. Draco pondered for a moment and smiled.

"Okay, Potter. I will move my items so you can have a seat." Harry stood there for a moment, shocked. He did not think it would have been this easy.

"So Potter, I am expected to tutor you on the art of Potion making. First…" Draco taught Harry the basics of potion making which, to Draco's surprise, Harry listen attentively to. Every knife cut Harry did exactly. Every potion stir, every exact item in the exact order Harry followed. By the end of the period, Harry's potion looked exactly like Draco's. Professor Snape walked to their table first.

"Congratulations on actually teach Mr. Potter something, Mr. Malfoy. Seems like this move may benefit you Mr. Potter." With that, Professor Snape left a smug Draco and astounded Harry at their table.

"I don't want to admit it, but you really helped me today, Malfoy. Thanks." Harry said, fully meaning every word. They made eye contact, and that is when Draco knew he was in trouble. Draco got lost in those green eyes. Even though it lasted a moment, to Draco it felt like a life time. Draco muttered something incoherently, staring down at the table, before abruptly leaving the table. Harry smiled to himself, maybe there was some goodness in Malfoy.

Draco ran to the bathroom, before his 'friends' could approach him about Harry. Oh, Harry. Those eyes, so beautiful, yet deadly. That dangerous color green, yet still so full of so much hope and life. I have got to have him for myself. His beauty is not something to be wasted on other mud blooded people, no, Harry needs to be his. Even if it take years.

"Draco, what was that about? What about making Potter's life miserable, instead of easier?" Blaise asked, cornering him in the bathroom. Draco thought about this, deciding it to be best to save his 'coming out of the closet' for a bigger occasion. Now, Draco decided, he will continue playing make pretend.

"Why Blaise, where is your sense of strategy? I thought that if I got Potter to trust me, the deception in the end will be greater than the mere annoyance of me now." Draco Malfoy said, with a smirk. Blaise just nodded, and left. Not a big fan of speaking, that one; Draco thought to himself.

What if Potter found out that I was spying on him in the washroom? Draco decided he would never know. Ever. He will keep the secret of knowing Potters true body shape to himself. Wait, what would father think? Draco panicked what if Father found out? He knew what had to be done, he had to tell his story to Professor Snape, or maybe even Professor Dumbledore. There is no way he will go back to his father, and he will never join force of the dark side. No, h needs to find an alternative path in life.

**(AN: Sorry for the constant shifting of POV, tell me if you like this style better than first person. I might continue this way. This chapter just flows better in third person, in m opinion. Thank you for reading, and let me know and comments, questions, concerns of suggestions revolving around this story.)**


	5. Scars

**Third Person POV**

"Hello, Potter. It is a lovely day, is it not?" Draco asked Harry, as he sat down at the potion table. Today would be there second day of working together. The class room as practically full by the time Draco entered, as he as fashionably late as always. Harry was sitting there, hi head on the table; about as ready to start the class as a hippogriff is to be shaved. Draco smirked; he knew now he could feign friendliness and still claim annoyance.

"I know your being sarcastic Malfoy, but due to my disposition I have to have, I'm going to ignore it, and respond with a : Yes, it is a rather nice day." Harry mumbled from under his arm, words muffled. Draco just stared at him, wishing he could brighten his day.

"Actually, Harry, I was being quite serious. In all honesty, I am not always a sarcastic git. I can be quite pleasurable at times." I said seriously, and he looked up at me surprised.

"When did we get on a first name basis?" Harry asked inquisitly.

"Ever since I realized you were not a chauvinistic bitch." I said coolly. He started to say something, but stopped as Snape entered the class.

"Class, as you know, in the following week you will have midterm exams before we leave for the holidays. So I have decided to gracious this time, and am giving you a list of potions you may be required to make for the exams. Good luck." Professor Snape said, and with a lazy flick of his arm, a long list of potions appeared on the board. Most were staring at the list, but Hermione was frantically writing it down, as if worried it would disappear. There were about 20 potions on the list, ranging from easy to challenging, for a varying degree of needs.

"So, Harry, as your assigned tutor, I think we should work on the most difficult today. I think we should work on the Hemophilatic potion. Any objections?" Draco stated smugly. He knew he had this; he knew he was picking the right potion. This is a potion he knew very well, one given to hemophiliacs to add the clotting agent to their blood. This prevents them from bleeding and dying from the smallest agents.

"Sounds great… Draco. Uhh, can I look off of your book, I seemed to have left mine in the dorms..." Harry asked, scratching his head oddly. Wow, he looks adorable when he is lost... Draco thought to himself.

"What? Fine. No problem." Draco said, distracted as he took out his textbook ad opened it to the correct page.

"Well, shall we get to work?"

They were about halfway through the potion, and Draco was getting impatient. It took twice as long to do the potion with Harry, as he was not a very experienced potion maker. On top of that, Draco was bored. They had not had a single conversation. At all. Draco knew he had to fix that.

"So, Harry. Anything exciting to talk about? What are you doing for winter break?" He inquired, hoping to get some sort of emotion out of his partner. Harry looked up from the cauldron, surprised. Since when has Draco cared?

"Well, actually, I think I'm going to Ron's house this year. You?" Harry asked out of politeness. He probably asked only to brag about his awesome break, Harry thought to himself.

"This year I decided to stay at Hogwarts." Draco said quietly. Harry looked at him with a quizzical expression.

"Really? No fancy stays in faraway places? No noble parties to attend?" Harry asked. Draco shifted nervously in his seat. He obviously did not consider Harry would ask him the question, he was hoping for Harry to ramble on. Draco could not face hi father, not yet. If he went home, well, he might come back with a black addition on his arm.

"None. Umm, Harry, you are doing great at making this potion! I'm impressed. I think we are about done." Draco stated, quite obviously changing the subject. Harry knew something was off, but just continued working to finish up the potion. .

They were silent. Harry continue to stir the potion, as it needed to be stirred very particularly, and Draco stared at Harry. A couple moments later, Daco shook his head. He told himself, Draco, stop starring. It is insanely creepy. Seriously.

"Well, Harry. Looks like it's finished. Just on time. You should go turn in the flask; I have to go to my dorm before lunch starts." With that, Draco left rapidly. Harry was left, flabbergasted, wondering what he had done to offend the poor boy.

It did not take Draco long to realize he was being followed. Typically, Draco could tell why he was being followed, and this time he knew it was bad. He turned a corner rapidly, and ducked into a seldom used boy's bathroom, hoping it to be paranoia. It turns out it wasn't.

" So, Draco. Blaise told us you have taken a 'special interest' in scarface. Well, I don't like it." Crabbe said, one of his ex-lackeys. Crabbe and Goyle had cornered him into the bathroom. While they are complete idiots, they till out number and weigh him, in case he throws a hex at them and they start throwing punches.

No other words were said, no other warning given. Draco did not even hear the spell, as he fell to the ground, flinching in intense pain. He didn't scream though, Malfoys had more respect than that. Besides, it is not anything he has not already taken before.

Before he knew it, he was bleeding. Profusely. Just from his stomach. He could feel a very specific pattern carved. Still he refused to scream. He cried, of yes, he sure did cry. It hurt him so bad, this evil deed done to. He laid there in his quickly increasing puddle of blood, his back soaked. He was in too much pain to cream, to cry, to talk to move. He was so out of it he did not notice when they left.

Draco did feel like he should call for help. Then he realizes, I don't deserve it. Why do I deserve help? Even if I wanted help, who would help me? I would not help myself at this point. He was only lucid for a few moments, before passing out due to sheer am mounts of blood loss. He passed out to see a poor first year enter the bathroom, throw up every, and quickly leave to get help. He passed out before he was quickly moved to the nurse's office, with a wizarding hospital online just in case. He passed out before he saw the look of horror on the surrounding professors faces as they looked at his chest, freshly carved with the word 'Fag'. He also passed out before he could prevent them from seeing his back, similarly scarred with the word 'Queer'.

**(AN: Actually, I was planning on building Harry's and Draco's relationship before this happened, but I'm sick tonight and wanted to make someone else miserable. It was going to be a filler, ehh. Anyways, review, enjoy, criticize, just do what you do! And beware the growing of wisdom teeth, it is pretty evil. Wizards probably don't even grow wisdom teeth, because they are cool like that :/)**


	6. Hospitals

**Third Person POV**

Draco woke, in haze. The first thing that he noticed was that his arms were completely uncovered, and completely healed. The second thing he notices was a weird sensation in his abdomen. The third was this was not the typical infirmary wing at Hogwarts. He was in a separate room, a hospital room for sure. He realized suddenly he was most likely at Mungos Hospital. Not good. He sat up,, instantly regretting it as it pained him. A mediwitch of some sort rushed into eh room.

"Hello, . Nice to see you up again. Now, some brief… overviews of your conditions before you are pulled away for questioning. Your attack was two days ago, a spell was used to… carve a word on your chest. We are not sure of what spell your attacker used, but we are pretty sure its effects are due to it being performed wrongly. We could not quite get it to heal, we stopped the bleeding, but it still looks… raw. We healed the cuts on your arm, which you will be talked to about later. We will give you a potion with the instructions to make to keep the bleeding from starting until we find a solution. Now, I am going to leave so you can process this. You will be having visitors in thirty minutes or so, just shout if you need anything." The mediwitch said, quickly leaving with a chart in hands to take care of other patients. Draco sat there, confused. That soon subsided; then he felt rage._ Those bumbling idiots! They probably mispronounced the words in the spell, whatever it is for. _

Draco knew he needed to know what was written on his chest, but in a hospital own, that did not seem appropriate. Draco got up and paced around the room, slowly. Draco was very deep in thought. I know I am going to have to explain the cuts on my arm, and I cannot say anything but the truth. I should probably go under the assumption that they saw my back. I think know would be a great time to tell of my changing of sides in this war.

Draco as so deep in thought, he did not realize when Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snap walked into the room. He only stopped when Dumbledore cleared his throat, realizing that thirty minutes had passed.

"Mr. Malfoy, I think it would be wise for you to take a seat. We have quite a talk ahead of us." Professor Dumbledore stated, and Draco complied. Oh, he knew it was going to be a very long talk.

"So, Mr. Malfoy. First, let us talk about the attack. Did you see who did it?" Of course Draco knew, but did he rat them out? Ehh, bigger problems have yet to be faced.

"It was Crabbe and Goyle, sir. They had followed me from potions class. I am unaware of what spell they used on me, I did not hear it."

"Very well. They shall be dealt with. Now, assuming someone had already talked to you about the injury part, do you know why you were a target?"

"Well, sir, to be blunt, I was a target because I am gay." Draco stated confidently. Snape looked taken back a little, at the bluntness but Dumbledore only smiled knowingly.

"I realize that you used to be a part of this hate crime group that is targeting you. Can you tell us more information to prevent more attacks?" Draco fidgeted in his eat, this he could not give up quite yet.

"No sir. I do not know anything."

"Very well. Then, let's change the topic, shall we? The words on your back. Were those caused by abuse by your father? Severus stated that your relationship with your father was… strained. Do you care to elaborate? E did not inform you parent, just in case."

"It all started when I was a first year. I knew immediately I was gay, which is just something you know immediately. I knew it was not normal. Like any other good on would do, I went to my father, and told him my sexual orientation. He backhanded me, and used the cruciatus curse on me, saying that it might damage the gay in me. We had several of these… therapy sessions. I was forbidden to tell anyone. My mother knew though, sometimes she even joined in; somedays it was even several rounds of the curse. One day, he decided that he was getting nowhere. He decided that if I was not to be with a woman, then he would scar me so no man would want me. He used a spell... probably similar to what Crabbe and Goyle used. I was tied down and felt as the words were slowly carving through the skin on my back. It was white hot heat, and the room smelt of burning flesh. it actually caused me to throw up as I realized I was smelling my own... meat cook... He still curses me, every now and then. I put up with it, like an good pureblooded son would. Now, sir, can I say something?" Draco said, a tear rolling down his cheek from the emotional story he just told. Serverus sat, shocked, while Albus wore a frown, but nodded the boy on to continue.

"My father has been hinting to me that soon the Dark Lord will want me to join his troops, to get the dark mark and do some sort of mission to lead them into Hogwarts… I never thought I would be strong enough to do this, but… I don't want that. I know you offered protection before but… I was wondering if it was still standing?" Draco looked up, embarrassed. He knew Snape was a secret spy, for whom he was not sure. Draco felt that he could trust his godfather.

"Why, of course Mr. Malfoy. Know that we know of this… abuse placed onto you by your father, you will be taken out of his custody. We had already discussed this beforehand, and Severus said he was willing to take the role of guardianship. Nobody who you do not trust needs o know. Tell no one. Later protection will be discussed later. Now that one final issue; you do not have to talk it with us but as part of your treatment plan, you will have to see the school psychiatrist weekly. If you continue your self injuring, we will have to take away your magic as a preventive effort. Now, you can return to the school later today, a different living area will be established for you. Snape has volunteered o create the potion you were prescribed by the doctor, so you will not have to worry about that. Of course, you will need to know how to make it for future reference, if needed. Mr. Malfoy, I would recommend resting up. It has been a stressful day, and exams are in two days. We will be back to pick you up." With that, Dumbledore and Severus left Draco alone.

Draco let out a sigh, and hugged the pillow on his bed, and started sobbing. He was just sobbing so hard. To many emotions for one day. But mainly, he was relieved. Relieved to finally be rid of his father. It did not take long for Draco to lay down and drift into oblivion.

**(AN: So... I hope this was an okay chapter. So tired, I just had an idea and had to go with it! Hope it did not seem rushed, forced or unnatural. Oops. But uhh, I hope you enjoy dialougue :) I personally like thought more but this chapter need dialogue. And Draco still doesn't know about his chest, hat is sure to be dramatic :D I don't know when I ill be ale to update, it is near the end of the quarter of school and all the teachers like to jam in as many grades as possible. On a better note, I got some numbing gel so I now longer feel the pain of w**isdom teeth :D)


	7. Dinner

**Third Person POV**

Draco walked out of his exam with a smug smile on his face. The Charms exam has been the easiest yet. Not only that, but it was also Draco's last exam. In addition, in a week and two days a majority of the Hogwarts students will be leaving the castle.

Of course, now Draco was on his way to the Headmasters office to find out where his final location would be. Professor Snape was waiting for him by the moving statue, already lowered to ground level, to get into Dumbledore's office. Ever since Snape has been trying to gain guardianship, he has been hovering over Draco. Not in a fatherly sort of way, just more of a body guard. Draco was pretty sure Snape, or Uncle Severus as he preferred to be called in private, did not really do feelings.

"Hello, Draco. How was your last exam?" Professor Snape asked Draco politely.

"It was… pleasant, thank you for asking, Uncle Severus. How did the first years do at their potion exam today?" Draco asked, knowing the response. Severus only groaned and stalked forward, his cloak billowing behind him. Only then did Draco notice the bottom was tattered, presumably burnt by his first year class. Draco chuckled to himself, causing Snape to walk up the stairs faster, leaving Draco to leisurely climb the stairs. Draco was sure Severus was earing that oh-so-attractive scowl on his face.

"Why, Hello, Severus and Mr. Malfoy. Have a seat! I do believe we have found you a sleeping place, Mr. Malfoy. You may not like it, but it is far better than your current situation." Professor Dumbledore said, motioning for them to sit in the chairs in front of his desk. Currently, Draco was staying in a guest room, which was situated very far away from everything else.

"So, Professor Dumbledore? Where will I be?" Draco said, partially dreading the answer.

"Well, some of the Gryffindor boys of your age agreed to let you sleep there. Now, I know the hatred between Gryffindors and Slytherins run deep, but they agreed to not be hostile. We have also supplied a portrait just for you so you can enter the dormitory without entering the common rooms."

"But… sir, are you sure this is my only option?" Draco, asked, knowing the answer. Maybe he will get the nice, boring room. There are boring Gryffindors in his year, right? Draco scoffed to himself, there could be no boring Gryffindors seeing how they are all off there rocker.

"I am sure, Mr. Malfoy. I think this will be a nice experiment- I mean experience, of course- to help bring together the houses. I took the liberty of having your belongings moved to your new room. I have enlisted Mr. Potter to show you there after dinner. Now, onto other affairs. Severus has been saying that therapy has been going well?"

"Oh yes, I am feeling much better." A better lie has never been told. Sure, he stopped cutting because of the body checkups and in fear of losing his wand, but that does not mean he does not want to do it. Draco has always thought therapy to be unhelpful, always. Even as great as Professor Hysh is, he was a cold and heartless as the rest. Besides, he was a Malfoy. Malfoy's were above therapy.

"Well, I have good and bad news. The good news is the Severus has received full custody over you. Although you cannot live with him, you already know the reason why. This will prevent you from being sent to an orphanage" He paused, waiting to see some celebration. The two men only nodded at him, with polite smiles. Albus cleared his throat and moved one.

"Well, the bad news is that your mother and father had escaped before the government came for them. As far as we know, they are on the loose. I would highly recommend staying at Hogwarts for winter break instead of leaving. Now, I find myself to be rather hungry. You can stay here if you please, but I am off to the Great Hall." With that, Dumbedore left; a wise twinkle in his eyes.

"So… are you going to turn me into the dark lord?" Draco asked, looking at the floor. Severus looked at him, mildly surprised.

"Do you think so little of me, Draco? No, I find you rather important to… well, never mind that. I am pretty skillful at keeping others out of my head. You already knew that, though. Now, if you require no further coddling from me, I am off to dinner. Shall I see you Saturday?"

"Sure, Uncle Severus. I will be there." Professor Snape hesitated, before quickly walking out of the room without another word.

Draco was left alone in Dumledore's office, with only portraits and knick knacks to keep him company. He sighed, and decided it to be better to head off to diner also. He had not been to dinner since it happened.

He remembered when he first saw his chest. The awful words sprawled down his chest, unhealing, showing him how hateful the world was. He cried, and Draco is not afraid to admit it. Loathing, that was all he felt. Towards his former lackeys, towards himself, toward Harry. Everything. His former perfect chest now marred by the sprawling of a hideous word; one with an accomplice on his back. Draco still wonders, why claim to still be a Malfoy? He is ugly, broken, and gay. That is about as opposite of a Malfoy as one could get without being Potter.

Draco walked into the Great hall, and hesitated. Where to sit? With the Slytherins, his house that openly despises them? He glanced over at his house; and saw their hungry stare, daring him to sit there. Their looks said, Come here, we will burn you and your children. Then he saw Harry, and his friends. Although his friends openly despise him, Draco decided it to be safer that at his own table. He walked up to Harry, and softly poked his back. Harry turned around.

"Hey… uh, Harry? Can I… I mean… do you mind if I sit here?" Draco stumbled over his words, something a Malfoy never does. He mentally slapped himself. Do not show weakness!

"Uhh, it's fine with me Draco. I can't guarantee my friends feel the same. Here," Harry moved close into Ron to make room for Draco, "you can sit next to me."

Draco sat down, numbly. He did not think Harry would actually want him next to him! Harry Potter! Calm down Malfoy, look collected and superior. You can do this.

"What the bloody hell is he doing here?" Ron said with a mouthful of food, angry. Draco fumed, leaving Harry to deal with his friend. Draco quickly shoved some food into his mouth, knowing already this was going to be a short dinner.

"Umm, he wanted to sit here? He didn't exactly announce it." Harry said, shrugging and continued eating. Rons looked at Draco, scrunching his nose.

"Hey, Dragons Breath, what do you think you're doing? Hermione, what's he doing here?"

"Really, Ronald? Really? You have to be an absolute moron to not see how much Draco has changed. You have changed, haven't you?" Hermione stated. He sighed, do I be nice, or make snide comments and be an ass? Ehh, maybe both?

"Well, _Ronald_, If you really must know, I am being tortured by a hate group because I am gay. You hear that?" Draco started shouting , leaving a very confused and bewildered group of people next to him. Draco stood up on the table.

"You hear that, Hogwarts? I cannot hide my secret anymore! I am gay! G-A-Y! Now, enjoy the rest of your meal!" With that Draco jumped off the table, and stalked out of the Great Hall, head held high and proud until he was sure no one could see him. It was only then he ran. Where he was running, he was not sure. He stopped when he heard someone chasing.

"What? You want an encore? A handshake? Seriously, What do you- Oh. Hey Harry." Draco stopped his rant, as soon as he saw Harry. Tears were running down Draco's face, and he knew it. There was nothing he could do about it. There was nothing he cared to do about it. Harry grabbed onto his wrist, and brought it up, staring Draco in the eyes.

"Draco. I do not know what you're going through, and I'm not going to tell you what you should do from this point onward. But this," Harry gestured towards his wrist; the ones with the scars. Draco could only stare at Harry mesmerized by the strong look in his eyes; that look of hope. He had never seen anybody look at him like that before. "This is not right. I'm going to fix you, Draco. I promise you, I'm going to do everything I can to help."

"Why would you help me? Seriously? I am a cruel jerk that nobody comes even close to liking. I'm obviously marked to be a death eater. And, you have hated me ever since I extended my friendship to you. Why?"

"Why? Because, deep inside I see the goodness in you. I see someone who has lost all sense of hope, but not completely. I see somebody worth saving. You know why? I don't think you're worthless. A sarcastic, evil git? Sometimes, yes. But, I don't dislike you. I think you are pretty cool." Harry said, uncomfortably patting Draco on the shoulder. He wasn't very good at this… emotion thing. Draco smiled to himself, now to bring this one step further.

Draco went in for a hug, and Harry was shocked. He didn't know what to do, but soon returned the hug, enjoying the safe feeling it gave him. They hugged for a few seconds, but each of them wished it to have lasted longer.

"Well, uh… how about I show you to the dorms? Come on, it might be harder to convince the guys after your announcement, but we will do something to make him trust you." Harry said, and grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him to the dorm rooms.

**(AN: Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) It is a longer one :D I feel the characters to be OOC, but uh, I'll make it work. I think I got the gists of the characters at least. Read, review, and enjoy :D)**

**(AN: Fixed grammar and plot holes and such.)**


	8. Exposure

**Third Person POV**

If Draco had to admit under extreme torture, the Gryffindor boarding is much better than the Slytherins by far. First off, it's above ground, meaning it is not always freezing every moment of every day. Second, there is a window. That instantly adds a plus in Draco's book. Maybe he did not look it, but Draco loved windows. He loved to gaze outside and wonder what was happening just beyond the trees. Although, the horrid decoration of red and gold seemed to be everywhere; and his fellow students in the dorm did not appreciate his presence. Harry was the only reason he felt safe sleeping at nights…sometimes.

Well, he certainly did no favors with them announcing his… gayness. At least, they avoided him more than they harassed him. Like they were worried he was going to rape them on the spot. Sorry, out of luck boys, Malfoy's are above rape. Well, if he was a proper Malfoy he would be. He was still arguing that, is he still a Malfoy? Truthfully? If given the chance, he was sure his father would abandon him in a heartbeat.

Currently, Draco laid in bed, alone. All the other boys were in the common room, partying, studying, rescuing each other; doing whatever it is that Gryffindors do. Draco could go to the library, but he would only be harassed; he would wait until he had some food in him to handle that. He could also go to the common rooms, but he would be harassed there as well. He settled on visiting Uncle Severus. Even if it was by the Dungeons, a place he has been successfully avoiding avoiding up to this point.

He could ask Harry to tag along just in case… No. Malfoys are not little pansy boys, even if they are gay. Not even not-malfoy Malfoy's are wussy enough to do that. Draco felt confident in his ability to defend himself.

He would visit Severus, the go to the Great Hall for diner, then head off to the library and handle the stares in order to finish the essay for McGonagoll.

Draco sighed, and shuffled off of his bed, stretching and yawning; neatly remaking his messed up bed as he did. Draco's bed was furthest from the exit of the Dorm. Draco walked over to a corner with a tapestry, and walked right through it, leaving the picture of a dragon behind him. If he had to admit one thing, it would be that the Headmaster had a sense of humor; A dragon portrait as a private entrance for the schools very own dragon? Classic. On his way down the staircase, Draco ran into the very person he was going to visit.

"Oh… hey Uncle Severus. I was just on my way to visit you." Draco sated, scratching his head. This was a little odd.

"Ironically, I was doing the same. The Headmaster would like to see you. Now. Password is Salt Water Taffy." With that, Snape stalked up the stairs, the opposite way of which Draco was heading, his cloak once again billowing behind him. Draco smirked; Uncle Severus seems to have quite the affinity for the dramatics. Snape must have considered a career in theater early in life…

Draco once again was in front of the familiar gargoyle staircase. He was visiting the Headmasters office way too many times for his liking. He really needed to change his path in life; be less complicated. Well there is only one way to do that, and he wasn't quite depressed enough at the moment for it.

"Salt… Water… taffy?" Draco said, saying the odd word combination to the gargoyle, hoping it would work. Luckily it did, Draco let out a sigh of relief.

Entering the headmasters office, what used to be bizarre and strange, he know found comforting. Draco was not comfortable with this change. When did the Headmasters office get so homey?

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy. Have a seat?" The headmaster said, motioning for him to sit at the chair in front of him. Draco obliged, as always. Malfoy's were raised to be polite, and respectful to those superior to them. Although some others, from what he hear, may throw little temper tantrums and through the Headmasters treasured knick knacks around the room; Malfoy's are above this.

"So, Mr. Malfoy. How is school?"

"Just find, Professor. Everything is going smoothly."

"Well, I did not invite you to make idle chit chat, now did I? And as dinner approaches, I am afraid this will have to be brief. As you know, you have switched sides secretly, and requested for the Orders protection. Obviously, since Professor Snape is still a death eater, you may not go home for the holidays. This is why we asked you to make sure no one knows of your relationship with him. As safe as Hogwarts is, I am afraid it may not be safe enough. At least, not necessarily from Voldemort, but from the discriminating gang that has seemed to form. As soon as this gang clears up, you may stay at Hogwarts. Until then, however, Mrs. Weasley has kindly extended their invitation towards you to stay during any and all holidays. Although I cannot force you to go, I highly recommend it. I would prefer your decision now, I will give you a moment to think this over." Dumbledore stated, leaving a very attentive Draco confused. Does he go stay at a long known rival's house, or does he swallow his pride and stay with the blood traitors? Weasel has never quite gotten used to him, even though he has been at the lunch with them, and sharing a room, for the past week. Hmm, actually, Weasel would be even more miserable with this decision that Draco would.

"Professor Dumbledore, I decided I will follow your advice and go to the Weasley's household for the Winter holiday."

"I am very glad to hear this. So, shall I follow you out?" Professor Dumbledore, said, standing up. Draco took this as an obvious queue to leave the room.

Draco was slightly late to dinner, the room already full of students. He slipped in to his new normal seat, next to Harry. It was the usual dinner, Granger and Weasley bickered like an ancient couple. Potter tried to keep the peace, while Draco cleverly interjected his own snide comments. That was until the gang once again attacked him.

This time, it was not with violence, no. This time they did a vanishing spell. And his clothes disappeared. All of them. Not a single article of clothing was left. The golden trio was silent, shocked at Draco's sudden nakedness. They saw his scars for the first time, at least the one on his chest. All of them were shocked. Draco did not even care if everyone saw his penis. Hell, he would stand up on the table and thrust it in front of everyone's face. No, Draco was worried about the scars. That is all anyone will see.

"Look everybody! Mr. I-Am-So-Gay-Malfoy has no clothes on!" Some random Slyterin student stood up, obviously not the director of this plan, just some wannabe member proving themselves. The real master mid behind this would not make themselves known, knowing only detention will branch from it. The Professors at the table stood up. Before all the students could turn around and any of the Professors could move to help, Harry flung off his robe, leaving his tight white undershirt on solely, and threw it around Draco's shoulders, and quickly grabbed Draco and dragged him out of there. This left Draco to frantically hold the robe around him, hoping to prevent anymore students from staring at his scars. Draco could hear some gasps behind them, and some laughter also, but the main thing he noticed was Harry's determined look on his face to get him out of there.

Harry dragged them into a bathroom, Harry's robe barely covering Draco.

"_Accio Draco's Robe and pants_." Harry stated, not saying anything else. Draco could tell he was livid, enraged. Upset. Sad. Protective. Draco knew Harry's feeling better than himself. Draco just felt… numb. They tried to rid him of his scars, but like Harry's, they were magic scars. Plus the open wound on his chest was not healing period, and consistently looks like freshly carved skin. Nobody knew of any of his scars. Not until now. When that stupid gang, which still does not have a name, decided they would take it upon themselves to show the world.

When Draco's clothing came, he handed Harry his robe back, and put his own clothing on, not caring that Harry watched the whole time. Finally, Harry broke the silence.

"What happened? What is going on?" He stated, mad.

"Well, if you are talking about what I think you are, it is called exercise. And a lot of weight lifting. You know, just because you're a wizard does not mean-"

"Draco, you know very well what I am talking about."

"… I do not feel like talking about it now, Harry. Some other day. Hey, maybe it can be your Christmas present from me." Draco said, with a weak chuckle. Harry still did not look amused, but he nodded.

"I told you I was going to fix you, and I still will. But I can't do that until you tell me what happened. Until then, I will only protect you from what I can." Harry started to stomp out of the room.

"You know, Harry, you look pretty sexy in that white undershirt." Draco stated with a smirk. On the wall mirror, Draco could see Harry's blush as his hand was on the handle. Then he flew out of the room, leaving a smirking Draco behind. Even if Harry could not find him sexy, he could let Potter know how sexy he is.

As soon as he was sure Potter was gone, he locked himself in a Bathroom stall. How was he going to show his face to anyone, with everyone knowing how much of a freak he is; how disfigured he is. Nobody will ever want somebody like him. A single tear rolled down Draco's cheek as he leaned against the wall in the bathroom stall.

**(AN: This would have been written sooner, but, I got distracted by this wonderful game called Amnesia:The Dark Descent. It is super fun :D Anyways, I hope this made sense. I have been getting so little sleep, not because of the game either, so I decided to post it now insted of combing it for errors. Feel free to correct me. Read, review, enjoy :) )**

**(AN: Fixed some Grammar and plot hole problems.)**


	9. A Kiss

**Third Person POV**

"You know, Harry, you look pretty sexy in that white undershirt." Harry paused at the door, blushing. Draco thinks… that… he looks sexy? Harry tried his best not to feel flattered. He was not gay. No He would never be gay. Even if he thought Draco looked stunning. No! HE didn't think Draco looked stunning!

Harry seemed to find his legs again, and ran out of the bathroom. Now to find something not gay and completely straight to do. Aha! Ginny!

Harry ran to Ginny, and roughly kissed her, taking her by surprise, but quickly receiving the kiss back. Ginny thought it was the most amazing kiss in the world. Harry was trying to convince himself that he felt something, anything out of this kiss.

"Kids, we are to treat Draco just as we treat Harry. I know, our past history with the Malfoy's has not been a good one. But, he has changed for the better and in order to support this we need to protect him. Understand? Good." Mrs. Weasley stated sternly, looking each of her children in the eye. They all put on a look of innocence, but Draco could tell they would not uphold it. He was leaning awkwardly against the door frame, admiring the family. He didn't come from a functioning family unit.

Although the Weasley house was half the size of the Malfoy Manor, the house was almost split into three, ensuring no excess communication between each other. The Weasley family was intertwined, connected, and full of love his own family lacked. He was taught to hate the Weasley's growing up for being traitors, but if this is how a traitor lived, he was happy to be one.

Of course, no matter how deep their hatred ran, the children were not going to attack him. If anything, they will be buzzing around him like flies trying to help. This is due to the fat of his scars and injuries, and has nothing to do with him as person. Besides, the main one he was worried about, Weaselette, was too busy snogging Harry to be mean to Draco. His Harry.

Draco knew this meant that he was getting to Harry, convincing him that they were meant to be together. He knew Harry panicked, of course, and had to find some poor infatuated girl to be his girlfriend. Unfortunately for him, that girl happened to be Weasel's sister. Draco felt very content with the chaos he was causing. Though not as happy as when he saw Harry's pained look whenever Weaselette turns the corner.

"Hey, Malf- Uh, Draco. DO you need some help with your bags?" Ron mumbled through clenched teeth, obviously being forced to help him.

"No need, Ronald. I can carry my own bags. Though if you would still be kind enough to show me where I will be sleeping…" Draco stated smugly, watching Ron's face slowly lose its composure.

"Follow me." Ron stated, and quickly started walking, leaving Draco to quickly follow, bags in tow. This house had as many turns and turns as Hogwarts staircases did. The inside seemed to a mixture of different houses in one, and had many stories.

"Unfortunately, you will have to share the room with Harry and me. We were able to squeeze the bed in here, but my Mum thought it be best." Ron stated, and left him to take in the room by himself. Draco noted the room to be very crowded. There were practically beds instead of flooring, with three beds being squeezed into the bedroom. He took the one that was obviously unoccupied, and put his belongings down, unsure of what to do. He looked out the window, and noted several of the Weasleys and Potter outside, playing Quidditch. Draco smiled, now to show them who truly is the best.

The day of Christmas has come upon them at least, and Draco as actually enjoying his time. Not that Malfoys ever felt humbled, but this was a nice experience. Mrs. Weasley fussed around him like his own mother never did, and Mr. Weasley rambled on about crazy muggle inventions at the dinner table, so unlike his silent at home.

Ron and Draco had even made a truce, hardly fighting as much. Well, it as more of a tolerance than anything else. The only problem with this break was Harry's relationship with Ginny. That and he was running low on his potion. But he was I the process of making that right now, at the moment he needs to focus on the Weaselette stealing his Harry. Harry was miserable, he could tell, but Harry was getting ensnared in that hag's charm. Time to spin a plan.

They had just finished dinner, and everyone was playing with here presents they had receive today, laughing talking, whatever it is that normal people did. Draco sneaked up behind Harry, who was cuddling wit Ginny.

"I need to talk to you." Draco stated, simply. Harry flew up, apologized to Ginny, and followed him up to the roof of the Wealey's house. The sat down and stared out at the field.

"It's beautiful up here, isn't it?" Draco asked, softly. Harry only nodded in reply. That sat in silence, staring out at the moon.

" When I was young, I always wanted to impress my father. Everything I did I tried to make him proud. Bu I was also honest, so when I got older couldn't help but tell him the truth. I always had to choose, say what he wants to hear or lie? It is only now I know that both are wrong… Harry. I know now that it's okay for me to admit and act out on what I want. And I want to be with you." Draco stared at Harry, who stared at him back. He stared deep into Dracos eyes. Green, his favorite color. At least it was now. His eyes went to his lips, so soft, so kissable..he lunged towards Harry, softly kissing him at first, hands in the boys hair. When Harry stared kissing back, Draco got rougher, and so did Harry. It was a kiss full of raw passion and energy, biting and tongue wrestling. Draco felt like he's been shocked. The kiss was electrifying, and was exactly how he imagined it. The separate, panting heavily. Harry's eyes were gazed over, but refocused quickly. He looked at Draco in shock.

"Draco," Harry said, separating him from Draco. "I'm not gay. I am not gay. No, I'm with Ginny. I'm sorry but, I gotta go." Harry mumbled quickly, and left. Draco smirked to himself, staying on the roof, he knew Harry felt it as much as he had. He saw it in his face, and somewhere else as he left. Yes, his plan was working well.

It was the last day of vacation. Harry had avoided Draco, but he had also avoided Ginny. Out of confusion, he ended it with her. She was upset, but not to upset. Ginny felt the same way Harry did.

Draco as outside, roaming the perimeters of the Weasley home. Ahh, yes. Tomorrow he would once again face the school, and the gang against him. He was ready. Malfoy's are not cowards. Yet, he was not a true Malfoy, was he? Malfoy's were not gay. Malfoy's did not second guess themselves. And Malfoy's certainly did not pine after other boys. That kiss yesterday… it was amazing. It was intense.

Yet, Harry still does not want him. If he did, wouldn't he come back for more? Draco sat on a log on the very edge of the property, not caring about the snow. Harry didn't care for him, who was he fooling? Why would he? What was there to like? He failed at being evil, and he failed at being good. Draco was a mess, unworthy of anyone.

**(AN: I actually don't like this chapter too much. I might rewrite it, or leave it. Tell me what you guys think. I went through the past two chapters and fixed them, might rewrite the ones in first person. Ehh. I need to decide how long I want this story to be before I post again.)**


	10. Vision

He was attacked no less than 9 times, Draco was. Not only by Slytherins, but by other houses, too. He was depressed, and there was no way of getting around it. He sat with not quite friends, but better friends than he ever had. It was dinner, and here Draco sat in the Great Hall pushing food around his plate. The Golden Trio talked around him, about trivial things. Something about Ron giving Hermione something for Christmas she did not appreciate. Draco was tuned out of the conversation; he was no longer sitting next to Harry. No, now he had to sit next to Granger. He felt… demoted. He knew he had to find another way to win Harry over. Maybe Granger might know something.

"Hermione!" Draco exclaimed out of nowhere, Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to stare at the often sullen boy. This was obviously an unusual occurrence.

"I have a paper I need you to help me with in… Ancient Runes. Would you mind helping me in the Library tonight?" Draco asked, humbly. Huh, maybe he was learning something after all.

"Umm, sure Draco. No problem. In fact, why don't we leave now? We are not discussing anything of importance, anyways." Hermione stated, looking pointedly at Ron. Ron only mumbled something incoherently, looking down at his plate. Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him throughout the Great Hall. Draco sighed, it's not even worth fighting anymore. His reputation was ruined anyways.

They reached the library, and Hermione sat Draco down in front of her.

"So, Draco. I know as well as you do there was no essay in Ancient Runes. I am guessing you need some help in wooing a certain Mr. Potter?" Hermione stated, raising one of her eyebrows. Draco sighed, not realizing how obvious he was being.

" I suppose you are not called a know-it-all for nothing. Yeah… My usual approaches are not working…" Draco mumbled down to the tale. Nobody was in the Library, everyone else was at dinner. Hermione reached over and shook him, effectively catching Draco's attention.

"What have you tried so far?"

"Well, I told him he was sexy and kissed him on a rooftop." Hermione reached over and smacked his arm. He rubbed it, frowning.

"How do you expect to win anyone over using that? I'm surprise you ever had a girlfriend with those tactics. No, Harry is a hopeless romantic, whether he admits it or not. He needs flowers, poems, chocolates, and evening walks by the lake. Make him something special. A potion of some sort. Do something special for him, something he would not do for himself. Aha! I got a plan…" Hermione whispered the plan into Draco's ear. This was going to be perfect.

* * *

It has been two days since Draco asked Hermione for advice, and he had everything set up. Draco sneaked over to Harry and placed the note he had written inside the sleeping boy's hand. He walked away and next to the portrait, before performing n awakening spell on Harry. Draco ran out of the room before he could see if Harry awoke.

He ran up the stairs, barely paying attention to if they were aligned rights. He ran, ran as fast as he cold so he could make it to the astronomy tower to set up. He looked up and beautiful, starry note. Just what he had hoped for. He mumbled some spells under his breath, allowing for a rug and some chairs to appear. He sat down, and waited for Harry to come.

"Hey," Draco said smoothly, as Harry Potter walked up the stairs.

"What is going on?" Harry asked groggily, not entirely sure why he decided to go.

"Nothing, beautiful. Come, sit next to me." Draco said with a kind smile, patting the chair next to him. He could tell Harry hesitated, but then obliged.

"What's going on?" Harry asked again, once seated. Draco smiled, and held one of Harry's hand. Harry looked up, shocked. He was not entirely sure of where this was going.

"I'm going to do something for you. Something nobody else has. Don't panic, just look me in the eyes. " Harry obeyed, the doubt could be seen in his eyes. Draco removed the glasses, and pointed his wand at Harry's face. He murmured some incantations, a long string of incantations. He could see Harry's eyes shrink back, slightly. Draco grinned, it worked.

"What just… Draco… I can see!" Harry states, excitedly. He stood up, and looked at his hands, moving them all around his face. Draco smiled, seeing Harry so happy was… breathtaking. He was so innocent, so whole. Even after all the darkness chasing him, he retained his light. His eyes were stunning, the shade of green even more brilliant. His eyes were larger with the glasses off; he looked even more attractive in Draco's eyes.

"Draco, I just… I can't believe it. I know, magic and all, but I didn't think it was possible. Thank you." Harry said shyly, walking up to him. Harry grabbed on to Draco's hands.

" I never truly saw your eyes before. They are so… tantalizing. I could get lost in them. Grey's my favorite color, you know." Harry shyly stated. He move in and softly kissed Draco's cheek. Blushing, Harry left Draco standing alone, breathless.

" I can't believe it… Hermione was right! Yes!" Draco dance around on the roof, unaware of Harry hiding behind the wall, watching with a smile.

**(AN: Sorry, shorter chapter. I was going to have Harry reject Draco, and have Draco jump off the tower but… I felt like writing something cuter, instead. Review, and enjoy :))**


	11. Ribcage

Another week has passed, and people have finally been getting used to Harry without glasses. When asked how it had happened, though, Harry only blushed and looked down at his shoes, mumbling something incoherently. Draco always thought he looked cute when he did that. Draco also noted Hermione's very smug smirk on her face, one that he could not help returning. Draco knew Harry did not hate him, and neither did Hermione. Ron, though, Ron was a different story.

He has asked Hermione what to do about Ron, but whenever Draco asks Hermione what he should do involving Ron, Hermione rants on about Ron's pigheaded stubbornness. Not very helpful. But, after some careful observing, Draco thought of a plan.

They had just left the Great Hall, the golden trio walking ahead of Draco on their way to Potions class. Draco walked up and tapped Ron on the shoulder, effectively pulling him aside.

"What do you want Malfoy? Don't think I'm not above fighting." Ron said his wand out. Harry and Hermione continued to walk head, leaving Draco and Ron alone. Malfoy only raised his hands in the air, proving his wand was not in his hand.

"I mean you no harm, Weasley. I'm actually trying to help you." Ron raised an eyebrow at him, doubtfully.

"Oh really. How do you think you can help me?"Draco smirked, knowing Ron was about to get annoyed.

"I'm going to help you get Granger, that's how."

"But…no… I mean…. We're just friends!" Ron's face turned bright red.

"Sure. Like you're fooling anybody. Anyways, I have a plan. First, just work with her in Potions and be a tolerable person for a change. We can discuss what you can do in the future." With that, Draco left a blushing Ron by himself in the hallway, and hurried to Potions.

He found his seat next to Harry. A very nice seat indeed.

"Hello, Harry. How are you?" Draco asked politely, setting his books down. Harry smiled at him mischievously.

"Who are you?" Harry said slyly, and Draco just stared at him.

"Really, Harry? What are you playing at?"

"What are you playing with?" Ahh, Draco started to catch on.

"What is playing?"

"How do you play?"

"Who are you playing with?" Draco said, knowing it sounded slightly suggestive, uncaring either way.

"Who do you want to play with?"

"Why aren't you playing?"

"How would you like me to play?"

"How would I not like you to play?"

"How would you like me?"

"How would I not like you?"

"What is like?"

"What is more than like?"

"What is love?" Snape entered the room then, leaving the very intense game at a close. Harry smirked; glad he got the last question.

"Class. Today we will do a medicinal potion. Turn to page 159 in your books. Can anyone tell me what this is?" Professor Snap said with a scowl, not unlike he said most other things. He ignored Hermione frantic waving, as if trying to smack a bug, and called on his newly adopted son.

"Ahh, Mr. Malfoy. Please, do tell about this potion."

"Well, sir, to my best knowledge it is a very strong pain killer. It actually blocks all nerve receptors from pain." Draco said smugly. This was all part of his plan for Ron, hopefully he would soothe Hermione instead of sitting there like a dumb twit.

"Correct, Mr. Malfoy. Twenty points to Slytherin. Now, read the ingredients, and try to create the potion. Be warned, if done incorrectly, this potion will cause paralysis. We will be testing this on the rats, as usual. Now, get to work." Severus then promptly left, and stalked into his office, leaving the incapable potion makers to interpret the instructions.

"Well, Harry, Unless you want another rat to die, or rather, be paralyzed, go get the ingredients." Draco stated, instantly taking control of the situation. Harry looked at him incredulously.

"Oh yes, sir. Anything else I could get you?" Harry said, with a bow. Draco smirked.

"Why, the question should be, Is there anything else I could _do _for you." Harry blushed and scampered of at that point. Draco sighed; they still have not gone out on a date pass the little excursion last week. Draco walked up behind Harry as he was getting the ingredients. He bent down slightly to whisper in his ears, his hands on his should. Harry stopped, ingredients in hand.

"He sexy," Draco whispered, "Would you do me the pleasure of being my boyfriend." Harry's mouth dropped open, the potion ingredients on the floor. Draco doul hear the slytheris approaching.

"Hey, Fag, what are you doing? Hanging out with your boyfriend? Wow, I knew you were easy, but I never thought you would stoop down to this level. Is Potty your whore, is that it?" A slytherin said, taunting Draco. The room was still for a split second, then lights were flashing as spells were being sent on both sides. It was a feud of the houses.

"What in the…" Severus started saying, then performed a spell to freeze them. The spells, unaffected, hit their intended targets. Unfortunately, Draco was hit by the sectumpsempra curse, and as unable to move or anything as blood starting pouring from him. Professor Snape stood there for a second, before quickly gathering the injured, still frozen, and dragging them to the infirmary. This left the uninjured stuck in place, unable to move.

A couple of days later, and most had left the Infirmary unit. There were fifteen, seven Gryffindors and eight Slytherins. Unfortunately, being central targets, Harry and Draco got hit by the worst. They were still recovering. Draco, having to replenish blood, and regain control over his legs again, and Harry, having to regain the muscle in his chest, was the only ones left. They remained silent most of the time.

"I'm sorry." Draco apologized, partially turning to look at Harry. Harry continued to stare at the ceiling.

"For?"

"For asking you out." Harry then turned to look at Draco, surprised.

"Why?"

"Well, you wouldn't be here, regrowing you freaking rib cage if it wasn't for my idiocy. Trying to ask a guy out who doesn't even like me. I'm an idiot."

"You're not an idiot Draco…" Draco turned to stare at the ceiling.

"Have you ever stopped to think of our insignificance? The human race, that is. A majority of our species lives in denial of the other part. Here we are, divided by a magical barrier, literally. And, in the grand scheme of life, as a whole we are not even powerful. There are millions of other dimensions out there, our being the weakest. Most of them larger than ours. We might even be a dimension in a dimension. So, in the grand scheme of life, I'm just an insignificant blip in life." Draco sighed. He knew Harry would agree.

"I think you're wrong. You're not an idiot, you're not insignificant. You are amazing. And, I you would still have me; I would be honored to be your boyfriend." Harry said, looking at Draco shyly. Draco sat up and stared at Harry, with a smile.

"You really mean it? You really want to?"

"Really, really." Harry smiled.

"Well, boyfriend, if you do not mind, I'm going to sleep. I have to think about where our first real date is going to be." With a smile, Draco closed his eyes. He could not believe it. Right now, Draco felt like he was on top of the world.

**(AN: This chapter was partially inspired by Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead, and the Rocky Horror Picture show. In an abstract way, I suppose. Sorry for the slow update, I got a cold and a root canal at the same time. Not the smartest idea, but it is done. So, now I am battling this pain with various medications, including Vicodin. So, if anything is weird, blame the drugs. And lack of sleep. Seriously. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I think it has drama, humor, tragedy and heartlifting romance all in one! What else could you ask for?)**


	12. Healing

Draco was really starting to hate the infirmary unit. He has been to frequent of a visitor; he should have a bed dedicated to himself. Harry had left a few days ago, finally having regrown the muscles needed in order to sit up. Draco was bound to leave tomorrow; the block from a spell was removed so he could move his legs. This time, though, the bullies were given extreme detentions. Suspended from school for two weeks. Unfortunately, it was not one of the higher ranking members, but it was still a few less tormentors.

Draco sighed, he was still alone. No matter who received punishments, he would be alone. He had already completed his makeup assignments. Without Harry, there was no one to talk to. They had bonded over their days I the infirmary, talking about subjects from Quidditch to childhood. How he had ever hated him… he was not sure. Draco knew how wonderful Harry was. And realized what a brat he was in the past. But, the best news is, Harry was his. His. No one else's.

A young Gryffindor stumbled into the infirmary with wide eyes, Draco watched him with mild curiosity. After glancing around, the Gryffindor stumbled over his feet like a new born calf.

"Umm… Dr-Draco? Hu-Harry asked me to-to give this to… to you" The young Gryffindor handed him a flower and a letter, and quickly ran from the room. Draco chuckled, he felt comforted knowing he still struck fear into some people's hearts.

It was a silver flower. The flower itself was shaped like a snake, and moved like one. Its pedals were tiny and resembled scales on the snake. It moved in is hand, like a snake. Draco smiled at it, as the snake flicked it tongue out, and place the flower on the stand next to him. Draco opened the letter, reading it carefully.

_My Dearest Draco,_

_I hope you are doing well, and hope to see you soon. I am drowning in make up work though not as bad as it would have been if you did not help me. I hope you don't mind, but I took advantage of the whole 'boyfriend' thing and planned our date. I know, you probably have some kind of deal with being the man in this relationship, and planning out ll the dates and whatever else; just trust me. _

_I hope you enjoy the flower-not an easy one to get. Luckily, Neville helped m. I noticed it was the exact shade as your eyes. _

_I told Ron and Hermione about us- I hope you don't mind. Hermione gushed, Ron was shocked. Very unhappy, but he'll get over himself eventually. _

_Just know, no matter what, I am with you always. I swore to protect you, and I still will. I hope you get out soon I'm planning our date for tomorrow. _

_Yours truest,_

_Harry_

Daco smiled, and folded the letter carefully. He placed the letter next to his snake. Everything was looking up, he can tell his life was getting better.

He just could not figure out what Harry could possible wants to do for a date. Where did he have in mind?

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy. It's nice to see you smiling again. Good news is, it looks like you can go tomorrow morning. I'd like for you to stay tonight for observations, but you can go to the Great Hall for dinner if you wish. Be back no later than seven, though." Madame Promffrey told him, a stern look in her eyes. Draco smile widen, he was going to see Harry again. After saying his thanks, Draco ran out to the Great Hall.

He sied Hary, and sneaked up behind him. Motiong for Hermione to keep silent, Draco hugged Harry from behind.

"Who the- Oh, Draco! You're free at last?" Harry stated, after the shock left his face. He turned and returned the hug to Draco, scooting over so Harry could sit next to him.

"Not truly, I will be tomorrow though. By the way, I got the letter. Have I ever told you your adorable?" Draco gave arry a kiss on the cheek, causing Harry to turn bright red. Which then resulted in Harry mumbling wors to his dinner, unheard of by all.

"Hey, where's Ron?" Draco looked around, and saw him nowhere. He did notice Hermione's face darken at his ame.

"Ron? He's being a prude. Don't worry about him, I'm here for support." Hemrione smiled kindly, but Draco could tell she was torn. Her love for Ron conflicting with her love of Harry. Draco wondered briefly to himself how often she had to choose between them.

"So, how about that date tomorrow?" Draco asked Harry.

"Sure… Sounds like a plan, I suppose. You are going to love it."

"By the way, Harry. Do you mind going public?"

"No, umm, why?" Draco gave him a smile. Similar to how he announce his sexuality, Draco stood up the the table.

"HEY! I, Draco Malfoy, am dating Harry Potter! The rumors are true." He could hear chides, and food was started to be thrown at him He could see the teachers starting to move. He was going to get in trouble, might as well do it completely.

"YES! I thought we went over this! I, DRAO MALFOY, LOVE DICKS. Don't think I'm th only one. REMEMBER ' ONE MAY SMILE, AND SMILE, AND BE A VILLIAN!'" Draco quickly ran out of the room, before the teachers could discipline him in front of the the school. Outside the doors of the Great Hall, he waited. He was watching Harry from his position, a naïve blushing prince, in Draco's eyes.

Luckily, it was Snape who came to his rescue.

"Draco I realize you feel comfortable with your sexuality. You really need to stop making yourself a target, I cannot protect the moronic." Snape sneered, and Draco only smiled.

"Unfortunately, for disruptance and foul language, I'm going to have to sentence you detention. Tomorrow morning, you know the time. Oh, five points from Slytherin. Although, I can appreciate a nicely used Shakespeare quote." Severus gave Draco a smile, and left him alone in the hall. Draco stared at Harry, and turned around. He could have just ruined everything, but it is better to kill the rumor. He heard the door open behind him.

"Draco! Wait!" Draco turned, and saw Harry running after him. Draco raised his eyebrow.

"Draco…. Thank you. I just…. I don't know. I like you A lot. I mean-" Harry was cut off, by a feverish attack by Draco's lips. Harry melted underneath him. Next to the unsuspecting Great Hall, the two boys passionately made out. They found they could not be happier.

**(AN- Slightly weird chapter, sorry. A bit Out of Character, but that is too bad It is written. Now, I bid thee farewell, I am off to sleep!)**


	13. Date

Draco woke up the next day, nervous. He was going on a date today, with Harry Potter. Who would have thought? The son of a death eater, and the prodigal child? Draco chuckled to himself, it almost sounds like a crazy pairing made up by some bored fan girl someday. But he knew it was more than that. He knew that Harry was the one. He could feel it in his heart.

After being given the seal of approval, Draco left to go to the dorm rooms, to change. The halls were empty; most people had already found their way to breakfast. Draco entered the dorm rooms, quickly spotting an opportunity.

The dorm rooms had emptied by this time, only Draco and Ron remained. Ron remained laying sulking in his bed, curtains drawn. He walked up to the other boys bed, and sat on the floor next to Ron's bed.

"Hey," Draco said softly. A distinctive grunt could e hear as he rolled over, unwilling to talk to his nemesis.

"Fine. Don't talk. Remember, Weasel, I'm only trying to help. I wish I could say I was selfless enough to try to take it slow with Harry as to spare you, but I'm not. I'm a very selfish creature with my own desires to meet my own needs. The only problem is that Harry feels stressed. Really stressed. He worries about you, no matter how bigoted you are. I'd hate to admit it, but I'd also appreciate your approval. "Ron turned to look at Draco, a stern look on his face.

"You don't deserve him. You're just some bloody Death Eater waiting to happen. As soon as your Daddy wants you back, you'll go crawling back to him to please him. Leaving Harry crushed. He doesn't deserve this." Ron turned away again. Draco stared at his hands, pondering the other boys words. AM I really this evil? Can my hands cause the death of the one I seem to love? No. Draco knew he was stronger than that.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Ronald. But you're wrong. If I wasn't the bigger person, I'd hex you right now. But, knowing that will hurt Harry, I'll leave you here to stew in you wrongness. Good day." With that, Draco started to head off to breakfast, before realizing he needed to change. He quickly grabbed is clothes and headed to the bathroom to quickly shower. When he exited, he notice Ron managed to fine the exit this time.

The Great Hall was nearly empty, his favorite Gryffindors had already eaten and left. Draco looked around, and noticed Ron. He went and sat next to him.

"What's up, _buddy_?" Draco asked as he sat, immediately putting food on his plate. Ron looked at him, his mouth fool f food. He didn't need his mouth in order for Draco to see the furry in the boy.

"Draco. Bloody hell, didn't we go over this? I hate you, yu hate me. Done. Now, go annoy someone else. Or I'll fight. I swear I will." Ron said, after swallowing his food. Draco sighed knowing he was not going to back down.

"This hatred you feel between us is all created in your mind, for the most part. I am trying to be civil, but if you keep throwing threats round, I can't promise to be so nice." Ron immeidatly got up, leaving Draco to eat. This was good, Draco realized, Ron care enough for Harry that he won't hurt me. Draco smiled, he was going to have to find a way to use it to.

Days like today were hard. All of his classes were with Ravenclaw's and, of course, Slytherins'. Neither one of these groups liked him too much. Draco kept a basic philosophy for days like today: Keep your head down, and mouth shut. Nothing big happened, luckily for Draco. The normal teasing and mocking, but no attacks. Draco smiled as he head to the Dorms to find Harry.

Draco bumped into someone. He a about to apologize, until he saw who it was. He drew out his and, just in case.

"Pansy." He sneered, knowing his expression said all that he needed.

"I'm not here to fight, Potter's boy. I wouldn't dare hurt Potter new boy toy. He's got you wrapped around his finger doesn't he? What would you do for him, huh,boy?" She said, closing the distance between them until she was whispering in his ears. She licked Draco ear lobe, slowly. Draco was frozen, a shiver of fear running down his spine. He was not sure of what Pansy was doing.

"Oh, don't worry, boy toy, I don't plan on doing anything naughty with you. Yet. I just have a message." She nipped at his ear, Draco's eyes widening at the word yet.

"I just have a message from your Daddy. You know him? He sends his best wishes and regards, and hopes to see you soon." Pansy quickly grabbed Draco's behind. She cackled as she slinked away.

Draco remained, frozen. His father? He knew this meant Father had plans. Big plans. Involving him. Draco hurried away to find Harry, more out of fear than excitement.

He entered the Dorm rooms, finding them to be empty. He sighed, and started walking towards his bed, when someone covered his eyes. Draco panicked, and started thrashing around to get out of the persons grip. When he looked, he saw a very shocked Harry behind him.

"Umm, Sorry. I've just been…you know. Jumpy, I suppose." Draco mumbled, a tear falling down his face. The meeting with Pansy was more emotionally taxing than he could handle.

Hey, Hey! I'm sorry. I know how… well, anyways. I shouldn't have done that. Really." Harry pulled Draco into a hug. Draco was starting to realize how protected he felt… how safe he felt in Harry's arms. He snuggled his face into Harry's neck, as Harry rubbed his hand in a circle on Draco's back. Draco was finding he didn't' mind being taken care of… he actually almost liked it. Draco straightened.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Really. How about that date you were planning?" Draco wiped his eyes, and gave Harry a smile. Harry smiled at him warily, and then smiled.

"Okay. Follow me!" Harry suddenly turned around, leaving out of the dorm. Draco found himself jogging to catch up. He followed Harry downstairs, upstairs, across hallways. Then found himself stopped at a wall.

"Umm. This is nice?" Draco muttered, not wanting to hurt Harrys feelings. Harry chuckled.

"This isn't it, well, not exactly. Give me a moment." Harry closed his eyes. Draco watched with mild amusement completely unsure of what his boyfriend could possibly be doing.

Suddenly, a door appeared in the while. Harry smiled.

"Where did the door come from That's odd." Draco stated, staring at the wall. Harry smirked.

"Wow, gee, I wonder. When have strange things ever happened at Hogwarts school of _Witchcraft_ and _Wizardry_?" Harry said, sarcastically , dragging Draco inside. Draco gasped at what h saw inside. It was… amazing. It was the perfect dater room. It looked almost like… a romantic café on the outskirts of Paris. The furniture screamed bistro. There was food waiting on the small two seater table. The far wall looked like a giant wall of glass, overlooking the Forbidden Forrest.

"Harry… It's perfect!" Draco said, shocked. Who knew how romantic Harry could be?

"I'd hope you would like. Now, would you like to dine?" Harry asked, with a bow and a grin. Draco played along.

"Oh, would I ever Mr. Potter! Has anyone ever told you how… seductive you are?"

"Maybe once or twice. Nothing to worry about, my prince, No one could compete with your beauty and charm." A blush crept onto Draco's face; he was truly flattered. Draco walked into the room, Harry following closing the door behind him. Once they were inside, Draco could hear the music play. Oh, it was going to be a wonderful date.

**(AN: Should I write the date, or not? I don't know if I can do romantic writing or not. It shall be up to my readers! Anyways, enjoy. I've actually planned the ending of the story, so it know has direction :))**


	14. Knockout

( AN: Short chapter, but I don't have much time. State testing week and such. But, when I finally go on spring break in two weeks I'll write another chapter. I hope you enjoyed this : ) Sorry for the long time since update, I just have not been feeling overly inspired as of lately. )

A couple weeks had passed since their first date, and Draco enjoyed waking up with Harry in his arms in the morning. No, they were not in the common rooms, but in there date room. It turned into their bedroom. Draco hugged Harry closer, enjoying this tie while it lasts. They could only do this on the weekend, as their school schedule was getting to hectic.

Harry stirred, and glanced up at Draco. He gave him a small smile.

"Hey," Harry stated in a hoarse sleeping voice.

"Hey, sleepyhead. You ready to eat breakfast? You've been sleeping forever." Draco sated, and leaned down to kiss Harry. Harry sat up and straddled Draco, and kissed him deeper, only breaking away a few moments later when they were both breathless.

Draco stared at his boyfriend, his lover, staring at his stunning emerald green eyes, his sharp, strong features, his awfully lovely messy hair. Draco smiled at him.

"I love you." Draco's heart stopped. Did he just say that? He knew it was to soon, he knew Harry would only run Harry froze, and stared at Draco, unsure of what to do.

"I-I love you, too, Draco."Harry mumbled, looking at the sheets. Draco sighed and stood up.

"I am such an idiot sometimes! I am so sorry; it was much too soon for me to make such announcements. I'll just…. I'll just be leaving-"

"Wait, stop. It's not you. It's just, well; my childhood wasn't puppy dogs and sunshine either. I grew up in a cupboard under the stairs, waiting on my cousin hand and foot. I've never known love. Ever. Besides that from my parents. I guess, I guess if I have ever loved or truly felt love from anyone it would be you. I love you Draco, I really do. I just thought that no one could love me…" Draco saw a tear fall from Harry. Draco sat next to Harry, unsure of what to do. He was not the most comforting person in the world, but he would still try. Draco reached over and patted Harry on the back, staring straight ahead. Harry chuckled, and glanced over at Draco with watery eyes.

"You're not very good at this, are you? It's a good thing you're the broken one in this relationship, otherwise we'd both fall apart."

"I don't think I'm the only broken one, Harry. Whether you will admit it or not, I know you to well know to buy that. If that is what keeps you surviving through the day, telling yourself you are the strong one, that you are the caretaker in this relationship, then tell yourself that. But I will still now that inside, you are torn. You are worried, stressed and frightened. Only your much to selfless to want to take care of yourself." Harry said nothing, just sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor. Draco sighed, and walked up to leave. He knew he was doing Harry no good by staying there. Draco shuffled out of the door, and meandered down the hallway. Suddenly, he fell to the floor, knocked walked up behind him with Crabbe and Goyle on either side. She tssked, and stared down at Draco.

" Oh Drakey, We were going to have such a great life together. Oh well. Boys, come on, snap snap! Mr. Malfoy is not a patient man, and he misses his son on so much." Pansy smirked, and pranced behind Crabbe and Goyle as they headed to the port key they left in the girls' bathroom. Oh, happy days, oh happy dagger. She was extremely satisfied with her work.

** ( AN: Short chapter, but I don't have much time. State testing week and such. But, when I finally go on spring break in two weeks I'll write another chapter. I hope you enjoyed this : ) Sorry for the long time since update, I just have not been feeling overly inspired as of lately. ) **


	15. Snakes

Draco woke up, in a room all too familiar. His family's living room, rather, his own torture room. Anything bad that had ever happened to him happened here. The colors where monochromatic, with a few green accents thrown here and there. Anyone who had ever known the Malfoys would know how deep the pride of being a Slytherin ran.

Draco found himself in a chair, unable to move. A fire was going in the fireplace, but other than that it was empty. He watched the fire cackle, dance and move. It provided him with a wonderful distraction from his latest situation.

"Draco, my son. How… delightful is it for you to visit. I've been expecting you for a while. "His father staled into the room, cane in hand. A predatory grin spanned across the older Malfoy's face. Draco's heart quickened, and he struggled futilely against the invisible restraints holding him to the chair.

"Now, Draco. You didn't think you would be able to escape? No, you have…prior engagements to attend. I spoke to the Dark Lord. He seemed profusely interested in you. He'll see you today. Though, he told me I could have some fun…" Lucius smirked.

"Why would the Dark Lord want unloyal Death Eaters?" Draco asked, making eye contact with his father. He was pretty sure he was bluffing. Lucius scowl returned, and he stalked forward and sat down on the ouch next to him.

"Draco… I hate to do this to you, but you are not an appropriate heir. We are going to… sell you of sorts. You will attend to the Dark Lords needs. _All of them_. We plan on replacing you as heir of course, we have been trying to conceive another child. And, this one will not be a screw up like… you. Now, onto the fun part. _Crucio._" Draco flinched, the initial onset of the spell was the worst. He knew, that after the third or fourth time, he would be completely numb.

Draco checked out of his body, leaving his physical self and environment free o whatever torture Lucius inflicts. All Draco could think about was Harry. The last time the saw each other, it was not on the best of terms. They had a major argument, and Draco was pretty certain Harry could care less if he lived or died.

Suddenly, Draco was brought back to the present with the infliction of a greater pain.

"Oh, CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW? WHO ARE YOU, to take a vacation from YOUR torture? No, you DESERVE the luxury. You thought the spells were bad before? There was no power behind it. None. Now, let me show you what it TRULY feels like. _CRUCIO_!" Draco was filled with pain. Draco was submerged in pain. No, Draco was pain. Draco was the entity that as pain. He wasn't sure if he was never in pain. Slowly, yet suddenly, Draco blacked out.

" Yes, my lord, my son is here to serve you. Only you. I hope you treasure my gift, my lord." Draco eyes slowly opened, revealing his father at the toes of Voldemort. Once again, Draco found himself unable to move. He noticed the room to be empty, of furniture and people , except for the throne I which Voldemort sits.

"Very good, Lucius. You shall be awarded greatly. Pettigrew!" Voldemort exclaimed, Draco surprised at the voice. He was not expecting such a raspy voice from such a powerful creature. Voldemort turned to look at Draco; Draco would flinch if he could. He was horrific, no nose, slitted eyes, skin the color of a corpse, not the way a leader shall look.

"Yes, my lord?" Peter exclaimed at the feet of the Dark Lord.

"Your arm." Peter withdrew a shaky arm, and presented it to his master, revealing the mark h has burdened. Voldemort took out his wand, and pressed it to Peter's mark. Draco saw Peter cringe, and continue to squirm under the pain of the summon.

Soon, Death Eaters began to appear, quickly filling up the room. The sudden realization of what would be happening filled Draco, and he began to panic. He tried to talk, but found himself unable. Must be a different curse than the previous, he thought. He couldn't tell who was who, as everyone had their hoods on. He did notice one appear, and then disappear. Rather curious behavior. He didn't have much time t react as the curse on him lifted, and he was dragged to the feet of the Dark Lord.

"Ahh, Draco, Draco. Seems like it is your time to bear the mark. Your arm?" Voldemort said, looking down at Draco expectingly.

" I don't want this. Why would I follow a hypocrite?" The crowd gasped behind him.

"Ahh, I see_. Imperio_." Lightness filled Draco, everything seemed easy. His mind gently whispered to him seductively to raise his arm, just show it to the Dark Lord. It's okay. He was meant to do this. All would be well. A small voice spoke in the back of his mind, arguing that this was bad, and to not listen to himself. This left Draco confused, as listening to the first would be against the order of his own mind, and not listening would still be listening to himself. Draco gave up, and raised his arm. The lightness disappeared, as his wrist was in the grasp of Voldemort.

How did it feel to be touched by a madman, Draco was later asked. Draco could only respond with terrifying, he was unable to sense the temperature or texture of the hand, only sense the terror of what he was going through.

Voldemort whispered some words with his wand on Draco wrist, and Draco watched as painfully the ink seeped under his skin. The snake was fully formed and slithering, when a big group appeared, stopping Voldemort in his tracks. It was the Order. Among them was Harry Potter.

**(AN: Hopefully, this is appreciated. I should be doing homework, but all is well J I might update… Friday? We will see. Sorry about the lack of grammar and spelling, I'll go back and fix it later.)**


	16. Finale

Draco was tossed backwards, and flung into the wall behind him, safely out of Voldemorts path. Colors started flashing as spells were tossed back and forth, some hitting and some not. Some members of the Order, Draco was unfamiliar as to who, dropped, hit with that deadly green curse. Draco only had eyes for Harry, as he watched him dance around the green.

Draco jumped up, and threw the first spell that same to mind at Voldemort, but due to the tense situation, missed. Voldemort still felt the spell being thrown at him, and turned around to hit Draco, when Harry threw another spell at Voldemort, yet still missed. Draco moved closer to Harry and away from the Death Eaters, even if most were distracted.

Voldemort looked at Draco with loathing, loathing so deep it caused him to pause. This very well could have been a fatal mistake as that fateful green spell was casted, but Harry pushed Draco out of the way. Draco hit the ground with a thud, and was soon followed by his lover. Draco's heart stopped, as Voldemort cackled evilly.

"You… you... _Avada Kedavra_!" Draco said staring at Voldemort. Voldemort hit the ground with a thud, eyes glazed over. Dead. Two of the most powerful wizards, dead. Draco crawled over to Harry, tears running down his face.

"Harry? You can't be dead! That's how it works, the bad guy dies and the good guy goes fight more evil! You idiot, I was suppose to die. Oh Harry, what will I ever do without you?" Draco sobbed, an pulled Harry onto his lap, brushing his hair out of his face. He closed his lovers eyes softly, and hugged Harry tight.

The order members stood around, most crying, all unsure of what to do next.

Suddenly, Draco felt the body he was holding chest puff up, and obvious sin of life. He let go of Harry, only to hug him again when he saw he was alive.

"Harry! I thought… I thought I'd lost you! Oh Harry, don't ever leave me! Ever!" Draco let go of harry, and sat him on the floor next to him. Harry gave him a weak smile.

"I told you I would always protect you, didn't I? My job isn't over yet." Draco stood up, and gave Harry a hand. Harry wasn't standing for two seconds when Draco attacked him feverishly with a kiss, one that Harry gratefully returned. A cough could be heard in the background, and they immediately broke apart, embarrassed. All of the order was staring at them.

"So… what happened? I mean, why didn't you just… die?" A member order asked them, with a curious expression.

"I've been given a second chance. I don't know why, but I'm not questioning it." Harry said, with a serious look in his eyes.

It's been a year since that fateful day, Draco realized as he absentmindedly rubbed at his arm. He still had his partial dark mark, the snake moving freely over his arm, occasionally hissing. If asked, he would never admit it, but he was nervous. It was a big day, all that had to happen was for Harry to show up.

"Where is he?" He groaned, and started pacing the room. Hermione and Ron looked at him amused. They had been dating for 3 months now, and where completely inseparable. Their hands were intertwined as they leaned against the wall in the Magical office.

"Sorry, so sorry! I just got caught up-"Harry said breathless, as he ran into the room, late as usual. Draco grinned at Harry.

"It's alright Harry. Come on! Thanks for waiting with me, Hermione and Ron, but we have to go!" Draco said, and dragged Harry through the office. Harry grinned behind him. Draco was absolutely the girl in the relationship. He didn't see it, but it made Harry chuckle. Draco glanced behind him.

"What?"

"Nothing, you are so cute when you're bossy." Draco grumbled, and hurried faster.

"Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Potter! You are late." Mr. Modrow stated with a solemn face.

"I know, I apologize on both of our behalf. Now, was our application accepted?" Draco said, anxiously. looked between both of them, and smiled.

"Yes, yes it has. Your application for a magical martial bond has been accepted. You may now get married. I wish you the best of luck, here are the papers." He handed them the papers, and the two boys barely made it out of the room before ferociously kissing. Mr. Modrow smiled few people were ever so much in love as these two. He predicted a happy future for these two.

**(AN: The End! I actually see some improvement through writing this. I know this is short, and I apologize, but I wanted to start a new story, and finish this one : ) I hope you enjoyed this story, I see know where I can further improve my writing. I was thinking of writing Draco/Harry story, one of those Draco-is-a-veela type of thing. I don't know. Feel free to still review, and critique and what not : ) Good bye!)**


End file.
